Aldor
The Aldor are a Burning Crusade faction, found primarily in Shattrath City and Shadowmoon Valley. They are an ancient order of draenei priests once led by the Prophet Velen and now led by High Priestess Ishanah. The Aldor are at odds with the Scryers, though both factions are dedicated to assisting the group of naaru known as the Sha'tar in their fight against the Burning Legion. Lore Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Aldor: :The Aldor are an ancient order of draenei priests who revere the naaru, and to this day they assist the naaru known as the Sha'tar in their battle against Illidan and the Burning Legion. Though they have suffered much at the hands of the blood elves who later became the Scryers, they have put aside open warfare for the sake of the Sha'tar. The Aldor's most holy temple lies on the Aldor Rise, overlooking the city from the west. Draenei Players and the Aldor Draenei players are automatically friendly with the Aldor and hostile with the Scryers. This is probably because of the fact that the Aldor are all draenei and that all blood elves - including those belonging to the Scryers - are hostile to the draenei. This, however does not mean that Draenei players are restricted to the Aldor. They may choose to join the Scryers if they so choose. Reputation Reputation gains with Aldor correspond with a 10% greater loss of reputation with Scryers. Until Honored Turning in 10 Marks of Kil'Jaeden to Adyen the Lightwarden in Aldor Rise will grant 250 reputation with Aldor (275 for Humans). There is also a repeatable quest for single Mark turn-ins which yields 25 rep (27 for Humans. It's unknown if fractional amounts of rep are given, as the actual value should be 27.5; thus it may be better for Humans to turn in stacks of ten.). These Marks drop from low ranking Burning Legion members found in most zones in Outland, including the two camps north of Auchindoun in the Bone Wastes of Terrokar Forest. This repeatable quest is unavailable at honored. Approximately 220 Marks are required to go from friendly to honored. For Alliance characters aligned with the Aldor, orcs at Kil'Sorrow Fortress (southeastern Nagrand) may be the best way to go: in addition to dropping Marks of Kil'Jaeden, they give 10 Kurenai reputation per kill as well. Until Exalted Once you have hit 68th level, you may also turn in Marks of Sargeras at the same rates as Mark of Kil'jaeden. These drop from high-ranking followers of the Burning Legion. (i.e. 68 or greater). These mobs may be found in Blade's Edge Mountains, Netherstorm, and Shadowmoon Valley. If you wish, you may turn in the higher level Marks before honored reputation. In Blade's Edge Mountains, grinding in Death's Door is the most compact group of mobs that drop Marks of Sargeras. Fel Armaments Fel Armaments may be turned in at any time to Ishanah, High Priestess of Aldor inside the Shrine of Unending Light on the Aldor Rise. This will increase your reputation with Aldor by 350 per hand-in. In addition to reputation gains, you will receive Holy Dust, a currency used to purchase shoulder enchants in the Aldor bank. Approximately 17 are required to go from Friendly to Honored. Switching to Aldor To change your faction from Scryers to Aldor to access their crafting recipes (and undo all reputation progress you have made), find Sha'nir, an Aldor in Lower City. She offers a quest that, upon completion, allows a repeatable turn-in quest. The quest require eight Dreadfang Venom Sacs. Once you are neutral with the Aldors, you may no longer receive this quest. Rewards See also: Aldor_vs._Scryer Quests Notes: *Some quests are called the same name by both Scryer and Aldor factions. *Read the quests carefully and check that you have the correct quest giver. *Some Aldor quest chains lead to non-Aldor quests. Screen Shots External Links Category:Aldor Category:Factions Category:City:Shattrath City